


Продуктивная декада

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Gen, Raiting NC21, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: "Впервые у Организации получились не люди, похожие на чудовищ, а чудовища, напоминающие людей" (с).
Kudos: 3





	Продуктивная декада

**Author's Note:**

> Лабораторный журнал. Много сквиков и насилия. Номер - клеймор, № - подопытная.
> 
> ФБ-2011

День первый.

Доставили труп Офелии, Номера Четыре.  
Запланированы эксперименты с разными видами материала:  
\- "пробужденную" плоть из хвоста Номера Четыре внедрить в тело мертвой воительницы (опытный образец №1),  
\- "пробужденную" плоть - в тело мертвой человеческой особи женского пола (образец № 2),  
\- в тело живой человеческой особи женского пола (№ 3),

\- плоть из "человекообразной" части Номера Четыре - в тело мертвой воительницы (№ 4),  
\- мертвой особи женского пола (№ 5),  
\- живой особи (№ 6).

Применение в качестве материала живой воительницы признано нецелесообразным из-за возможного летального конфликта собственной ауры подопытной и остаточной ауры во внедряемых клетках.  
Каждый образец после внедрения запереть в охраняемом помещении.  
Подготовить бандажи и веревки.  
Дать распоряжение держать Номер Десять на максимально удаленном расстоянии от лабораторного блока.

День второй.

Образцы № 2 и № 5 утилизированы: совершенно бесполезный опыт, мертвое человеческое тело не способно к усвоению остаточной ауры йома.

У образца № 1 после кратковременных конвульсий зафиксировано возобновление дыхания и кровотока. Рана в брюшине, послужившая причиной смерти образца, медленно затягивается. Подопытная впала в летаргическое состояние. Кожные покровы приобретают синеватый оттенок. Зрачки на свет не реагируют.  
Привязали к операционному столу во избежание нанесения образцом повреждений себе и лаборантам во время возможных приступов.

Образец № 4: дыхание, сердцебиение. Посинение тканей не наблюдается. Конвульсии отсутствуют. Зрачки реагируют на свет.  
Зафиксировали на операционном столе аналогичным образом.

С подопытными № 3 и № 6 произошли самые интересные изменения.  
Доставленная в лабораторию № 3 (23 года, средний рост, худощавого телосложения, брюнетка) практически непрерывно рыдала и, дословно, «умоляла о милости». Одурманить ее препаратами значило бы нарушить чистоту эксперимента, но на будущее: стоит подумать о том, как решить эту проблему. Когда у подопытных вынимают кляп изо рта, их вопли очень отвлекают.  
После внедрения "пробужденной" плоти изменения начались мгновенно.  
Внешне трансформация напоминает классическую 50-процентную активацию силы йома: аномальное расширение сосудов и стремительный рост ногтевых пластин, пожелтение радужки, изменение формы зубов.  
Подопытная, не переставая плакать, заявила, что хочет потрохов, отбросила держащих ее лаборантов, когтями разодрала себе живот и стала есть собственный кишечник.  
Отвратительное зрелище, кстати.  
Налицо явная непригодность образца. Полный провал эксперимента.  
Умертвили путем отделения головы.  
NB! Тело - утилизировать обычным способом.

№ 6 до внедрения держалась крайне достойно (рыжеволосая, низкого роста, склонная к полноте, 17 лет). Может быть, не вполне понимала, что ее ждет.  
После начала эксперимента словно очнулась и стала очень жалобно спрашивать, где ее брат.  
Не получив ответа, впала в истерику и буйство. У одного из лаборантов сломана рука.  
Зафиксирована на операционном столе, находится под действием препаратов.  
Внешних изменений не произошло.

NB! Состав семьи подопытной: мать, две младшие сестры.  
Проверить, был ли брат у Номера Четыре, Офелии.

День третий.

Образец № 4 ночью разорвал веревки и попытался совершить самоубийство при помощи отломанной ножки операционного стола.  
Выяснено, что ткани образца регенерируют быстрее, чем он успевает наносить себе повреждения.  
NB! Вычесть из жалования лаборанта, допустившего такую ситуацию.

Образец №1 пребывает в стазисе. Рана окончательно затянулась, посинение тканей равномерно.

Образец № 6, когда просыпается, начинает плакать и просить спасти ее брата. Внешних изменений нет. Все еще ждем ответа на запрос в архив.

День четвертый.

Архив дал ответ: брат Номера Четыре, Офелии, погиб при попытки защитить младшую сестру от – со слов Офелии – "однорогой твари".  
Из чего следует, что в человекообразной плоти "пробужденного" хранится некая "память", которую полностью перенимает разум человека-подопытного.  
№ 6 начала какой-то бессвязный монолог: о том, как здесь холодно, и чтобы брат согрел ее своим телом, что она готова делать, что угодно, только бы он никогда не покидал ее.  
Передать в архив: возможно, Офелию и ее старшего брата связывали отношение, переходящие границы родственных.

№ 1 в стазисе.

№ 4 не прекращает попытки самоубийства. Несмотря на то, что ее голова зафиксирована, по сокращению мышц шеи видно, что образец не теряет надежду размозжить голову о поверхность стола.

Продолжаем наблюдение.

День пятый.

Внештатная ситуация: один из лаборантов ночью попытался изнасиловать № 4.  
Теряюсь в догадках, почему не № 6. Или уж сразу № 1, раз выискался такой любитель экзотики.  
Римуто, когда будете читать отчет, прошу вас, обратите внимание: больных на голову отправлять в загон для будущих "пробужденных", на конвейер. Не в лаборатории!  
Здесь и так достаточно уродов.

Очевидно, лаборант решил ослабить веревки на ногах образца, чтобы обеспечить себе доступ к гениталиям. Фатальная ошибка. Подопытная смогла освободить правую ногу и оттолкнуть своего насильника. После этого у идиота достало ума сунуться к ней снова, к голове.  
Как я и говорил, на конвейер дурака. Лаборант без правой кисти совершенно бесполезен.

Примечание: у образца № 4 за ночь выросли клыки с крайне острой режущей кромкой.

№ 1 в стазисе.

№ 6 ревет, не переставая. Подумываю о том, чтобы зашить ей рот: все равно она отказывается от пищи. Как боевая единица бесполезна, но как материал, несомненно, любопытна.

День шестой.

Отправлен запрос на участие в эксперименте Номера Десять: необходимо подтвердить или опровергнуть одну из гипотез.

Позднее.  
Рафтелла, изучив сознание образца № 4, сказала, дословно, следующее: "Офелия была в неладах с Номером Двадцать".  
Очевидно, некая "память" осталась и в "пробужденной" плоти Офелии. Теперь эта память вступила в конфликт с остатками личности Номера Двадцать. Что же, это объясняет фрагментарность изменений и суицидальные наклонности.

Рафтелла также посмотрела образец № 6.  
Никогда не видел, чтобы Номер Десять плакала.  
Феноменально.

День седьмой.

№ 6 оглашала своими воплями подземелья, пока ей не ввели снотворное.  
Все-таки зашил ей рот: шум мешает работе.  
Регенерация № 6 мало отличается от человеческой: царапина, нанесенная три дня назад, до сих пор не затянулась.  
Надеюсь, она побоится открывать рот, чтобы не порвать губы.

№ 4 в припадке ярости разломала операционный стол и попыталась сквозь смотровое окно оторвать голову охраннику.  
Рафтелла теперь дежурит около этой камеры постоянно.  
Она говорит, дословно: "Номер Четыре продолжает истязать Номер Двадцать, как и раньше. Веревки. Избиение. Насилие".  
Больше ничего не хочет уточнять.  
Занятной девушкой была эта Номер Четыре, кто бы мог подумать.  
Прогнозы: к концу следующей недели образец № 4 сойдет с ума и будет ликвидирован.

№ 1 в стазисе.

День восьмой.

Внештатная ситуация: № 1 вышла из своего сонного состояния. У нее обнаружились аномальная гибкость и способность к произвольному удлинению конечностей. Освободилась от веревок, выбила двери и съела охранника. Не так, как йома: не только внутренние органы, но и все мягкие ткани и даже кости. Невероятно быстро: когда поднялась тревога, она уже заканчивала с позвоночником.  
Реакции выше среднего в несколько раз.  
Номеру Десять едва удалось прибить опытный образец мечом к стене. После этого решено было ампутировать образцу конечности.  
Регенерация конечностей заняла у подопытной два часа.  
Рафтелла не отмечает в ней ни малейших проблесков сознания, только голод.  
Идеально для поставленной задачи.

Утилизировали № 4.

№ 6 мычит, мотает головой и постоянно плачет.  
Рафтелла предложила утилизировать образец сегодня же.  
Кажется, она жалеет № 6.  
Римуто, обратите внимание на эмоциональную нестабильность Номера Десять.

День девятый.

№ 6 расшатала и опрокинула стол.  
Тот, кто не зафиксировал ножки, еще ответит за свой проступок.  
Расшибла лицо, сломала нос. По-прежнему плачет, выглядит ужасно. Тупиковая ветка эксперимента, кроме одного: опыт с ней подсказал идею усмирения № 1.

Зашить рот и глаза образца № 1 было непросто, но невыполнимых задач нет.  
NB! Выдать компенсацию лаборанту, потерявшему указательный палец.

После операции объект не потерял скорости реакций – проверено на все том же пальце.  
Ориентируется по запаху.  
Для чистоты эксперимента транспортировали объект в подземный лабиринт. В потайной камере оставили образец № 6.  
№ 1 отыскал № 6 за четыре минуты, только раз понюхав клок волос подопытной. Отыскав, пришел в эмоциональное возбуждение и разорвал швы на своем лице.  
Когда № 1 доел свою жертву (находка с зашитым ртом последней крайне удачна: никакого лишнего шума), активировали охранную систему, опустили решетки в камере-тупике и опутали объект сетью.

День десятый.

Рафтелла не фиксирует у №1 ауры йома, из чего следует, что обычные воительницы не смогут засечь Пожирателя.  
Удачное рабочее название, не так ли?

Запрашиваю плоть еще десяти "пробужденных", желательно из первой десятки.  
Это направление исследований крайне перспективно.


End file.
